


The First Girl

by Lex WICKED (LeX_WICKED)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Glade, Gladers, My First Fanfic, how do i do this, maze, maze runner - Freeform, nevermind i got it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeX_WICKED/pseuds/Lex%20WICKED
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was a girl before Teresa? One year after the first group of Gladers arrive in the Glade, WICKED sends a girl up. Known as Subject A6 by WICKED, and Lex by the Gladers, this girl is like nothing anyone's seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She began and ended her new life in a cold dark box. We're just concerned with the beginning for now though.

The girl awakened from a drug-induced sleep to the sound of grinding metal. Covering her ears, she screamed to try to drown out the sound. The noise still seemed to be ripping her eardrums to pieces. She could only piece together one thought through the loud screech of metal on metal. 'My name is Alexandria.' Then after that: 'I like Lex better.'

Lex stopped screaming, realizing that she would lose her voice soon. Slowly, she uncovered her ears. She stood up and began to feel her way around the box.

She found no obvious way out, and a small squeak escaped her mouth. Lex was afraid she would be trapped here forever. Then the box stopped moving.

Light began slowly flooding the elevator. She squinted so she could see through the harsh sunlight and saw a bunch of boys staring at her. She heard voices all jumbling together, but she could make out a few.

"It's a girl!"

"No duh, shuck-face!"

"What's going on!?"

"All of you slim it!"

The last voice stopped the others, and a rope was lowered down. She started to climb up and was helped the rest of the way.

Once she was out, a dark skinned boy who had told the others to 'slim it' said, "Welcome to the Glade, Girl."


	2. Chapter 2

"The Glade?" Lex asked, still squinting. Her eyes hadn't adjusted to the light yet.

"That's what I said," the dark skinned boy answered.

Lex turned in a slow circle to look at the 'Glade' and the boys around her.

As she looked around, she saw around fifty boys, their clothes dirty and soaked with sweat as if they'd been hard at work. Most of the boys had looks of confusion on their faces. A few people were whispering to each other.

Everyone was in a vast courtyard several times the size of a football field, surrounded by four gigantic walls made of grey stone and covered in spots with thick ivy. The walls had to be hundreds of feet high and formed a perfect square around them, each side split in the exact middle by an opening as tall as the walls themselves that seemed to lead to passages and long corridors.

She glanced back to the boys and made eye contact with a black-haired boy.

"Why is there a girl here?" the black-haired boy yelled. His voice was scratchy like he'd screamed so much that he'd lost it.

She looked back to the dark skinned boy. "Why am I here?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea. Name's Alby, by the way," he said sticking out a hand for Lex to shake.

She shook his hand and then walked towards a tree. Momentarily forgetting there were people watching, Lex started to climb the tree. Hearing a few laughs from below, she sat on a branch and looked down. Alby was looking up at her with his arms crossed and a small smile. She also saw a boy with long blonde hair.

Lex waved at them and kept climbing. Soon she reached the top. She looked down again and all of the boys were staring and pointing. Her face flushed a slight shade of pink.

She started to climb down and someone from the ground shouted up at her "Don't fall, Greenie!" She recognized the voice as the black haired boy's.

"Shut it, Gally!" she heard someone else say.

"Wasn't planning on it!" she called to Gally.

Before long, Lex was about six feet from the ground. Her arms were getting tired from the climbing up and down, so she jumped the rest of the way.

"Well that was different..." the blonde boy said. He had some sort of accent.

"Good that," said Alby. He turned to the crowd of boys and shouted "Y'all clear out! Go back to your jobs!"

The boys ran off and Lex asked "Are you the leader Alby?"

Before Alby could answer, the blonde started talking. "That he is, Greenbean. But he does a very klunky job at it."

Lex laughed. "My name isn't Greenbean, Blondie."

"And my name isn't Blondie. It's Newt."

"Nice to meet ya, Newt. My name's Lex."

Newt was about to say something else, but Alby cut him off by saying "You two can talk more later. Right now the Greenie needs her Tour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates for this will be very very irregular. I will sometimes write more than one chapter a day, so yeah... Just lettin yall know.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's she gonna sleep, Alby?" Newt asked.

"I'll figure it out later. Just go do something so I can give her the Tour." Alby said.

Newt walked away and Lex's Tour began.

They started at the Box, which was closed at the moment—double doors of metal lying flat on the ground, covered in white paint, faded and cracked. Alby pointed down at the doors. "This here's the Box. Once a month, we get a Newbie like you, never fails. Once a week, we get supplies, clothes, some food. Ain't needin' a lot—pretty much run ourselves in the Glade."

Lex nodded, and suppressed her desire to ask questions,

"We don't know jack about the Box, you get me?" Alby continued. "Where it came from, how it gets here, who's in charge. The shanks that sent us here ain't told us nothin'. We got all the electricity we need, grow and raise most of our food, get clothes and such. Tried to send a slinthead Greenie back in the Box one time—thing wouldn't move till we took him out."

Lex wanted to know what lay under the doors when the Box wasn't there, but held her tongue.

Alby kept talking, never bothering to look Lex in the eye. "Glade's cut into four sections"

He held up his fingers as he counted off the next four words. "Gardens, Blood House, Homestead, Deadheads. You got that?"

"Not really," she said, shaking her head.

He pointed to the northeast corner, where the fields and fruit trees were located. "Gardens—where we grow the crops. Water's pumped in through pipes in the ground—always has been, or we'd have starved to death a long time ago. Never rains here. Never." He pointed to the southeast corner, at the animal pens and barn. "Blood House—where we raise and slaughter animals." He pointed at the pitiful living quarters. "Homestead—stupid place is twice as big than when the first of us got here because we keep addin' to it when they send us wood and klunk. Ain't pretty, but it works. Most of us sleep outside anyway."

Alby pointed to the southwest corner, the forest area fronted with several sickly trees and benches. "Call that the Deadheads. Graveyard's back in that corner, in the thicker woods. Ain't much else. You can go there to sit and rest, hang out, whatever."

Alby walked toward the South Door, located between what he'd called the Deadheads and the Blood House. Lex followed, wrinkling up her nose at the sudden smell of dirt and manure coming from the animal pens.

She turned her attention to the pens in the Blood House area.

Several cows nibbled and chewed at a trough full of greenish hay. Pigs lounged in a muddy pit, an occasionally flickering tail the only sign they were alive. Another pen held sheep, and there were chicken coops and turkey cages as well. Workers bustled about the area, looking as if they'd spent their whole lives on a farm.

Alby pointed to the large barn in the back corner, its red paint long faded to a dull rust color. "Back there's where the Slicers work. Nasty stuff, that. Nasty. If you like blood, you can be a Slicer."

Lex shook her head. Slicer didn't sound good at all. As they kept walking, she focused her attention on the other side of the Glade, the section Alby had called the Deadheads. The trees grew thicker and denser the farther back in the corner they went, more alive and full of leaves. Dark shadows filled the depths of the wooded area, despite the time of day.

She returned her gaze to the Deadheads.

Alby stopped walking, and Lex was surprised to see they'd reached the South Door; the two walls bracketing the exit towered above them. The thick slabs of gray stone were cracked and covered in ivy, as ancient as anything Lex could imagine. She craned her neck to see the top of the walls far above. She staggered back a step, awed by the structure of her new home, then finally returned her attention to Alby, who had his back to the exit.

"Out there's the Maze." Alby jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, then paused. Lex stared in that direction, through the gap in the walls that served as an exit from the Glade.

Alby continued. "A whole year we've tried to solve this thing, no luck. Shuckin' walls move out there at night just as much as these here doors. Mappin' it out ain't easy, ain't easy nohow."

"They make a map every day?" Lex asked, raising her eyebrows.

He nodded and started walking towards the Homestead. Lex followed, dozens of questions running through her head.

She looked at the Maze walls, and saw that shadows were now visible. It was starting to get late.


End file.
